DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): This proposal seeks support to obtain nationally representative data for Ukraine in the years 2000-2001 in conjunction with the World Health Organization's (WHO) World Mental Health (WMH2000) Initiative in order to study the lifetime and 12-month prevalence of alcoholism, substance abuse and mental illness, concomitant role impairments and disability, the availability of adequacy of treatment, and the socio-demographic correlates of alcohol and mental disorder, impairment, treatment, and treatment adequacy. The Ukraine study will also generate data on the prevalence and correlates of extreme stress in the general population. The international portrait will be used by the WHO to increase recognition among health policy makers of mental disorders and alcoholism as a priority area in public health prevention and intervention efforts throughout the world. A representative sample of 5,000 people 18 years and older will be interviewed with the CIDI, supplemented by other measures of stress (including material deprivation), drinking behavior, social desirability, social support, mastery, family history of alcohol problems, and self-report symptomatology. Five hundred individuals will be re-interviewed by psychiatrists with the SCAN in order to examine the reliability of the CIDI diagnoses. Ukraine provides a unique epidemiologic laboratory for studying alcoholism and mental illness, and both the process and fruits of this study will be of great benefit there. While the cross-national measurement issues are challenging and will not be perfectly resolved in the near future, the data generated from the proposed study will nevertheless deepen our understanding of the rates and risk factors of alcoholism and mental illness in Ukraine.